kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotaro Nogami
is a fictional protagonist and character in the series of films for the 2007 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Den-O. Kamen Rider New Den-O first appears in the 2008 film Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown and reappears in the Cho Den-O Series. Later, he appeared again with Kamen Rider OOO in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. Kotaro Nogami is introduced as the grandson of Ryotaro Nogami (and is consequently Hana's second cousin and Airi's second nephew) and is the newest Singularity Point who can become a Kamen Rider. Originally impressed by Owner's stories of his grandfather's time as Den-O, Kotaro eventually entered a contract with the Imagin . Because the time stream had been endangered, he was called by the past's Owner to fight the new threat, picking up the slack from his grandfather whom he has a grudge against for both naming him and inheriting his bad luck. To further distance himself from Ryotaro, Kotaro renamed his Imagin partner Teddy. However, Kotaro regains respect for his grandfather as they restore the time stream. Forms Like the other Riders in Kamen Rider Den-O, New Den-O has access to multiple forms. The first is seen in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, and his second is first seen in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. However unlike the original Den-O, when Kotaro is possessed by any of the Taros, he does not change form; the Imagin instead becomes a weapon based on their abilities. But if possessed by Deneb, New Den-O will automatically assume his own version of Vega Form. is the default form of New Den-O, able to wield the Macheteddy to perform his Counter Slash. Strike Form is also able to use the Taros in the form of the Kintaono, the Uratazao, and the Momotaken. - Vega= is the form of New Den-O that first appears in The Onigashima Battleship. Kotaro allows Deneb to possess him and use his abilities, his Denkamen made up of a spool of thread much like Zeronos' Vega Form. In this state, New Den-O can use his DenGasher in . This form is assumed automatically following Deneb's possession of Kotaro. }} Equipment Den-O Belt The is Kamen Rider New Den-O's transformation belt that is actually the same Den-O Belt in aged looks. It is affixed with a device known as the in the , which can read a and the Imagin contained on it. When the Rider Pass is swiped across the SetTouch, Kotaro transforms into New Den-O. Den-Bird The is New Den-O's bike that is able to launch from the DenLiner. While docked in the New DenLiner, it serves as the control mechanism for the train. When a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket, is inserted into the Den-Bird while it is docked in the New DenLiner, the date on the ticket becomes New DenLiner's destination. Like the model Den-O uses New Den-O's Den-Bird is based on a Honda XR250. Macheteddy - Uratazao= The Uratazao '(ウラタザオ, ''Uratazao) is a fishing pole weapon that Urataros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral when Kotaro is forced to team up with Urataros instead of Teddy. The Uratazao can stretch to incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip. The zao part of the name is from the Japanese word for "fishing pole" (釣り竿, tsuri'zao). - Kintaono= '''Kintaono' (キンタオノ, Kintaono)'' is an axe-like weapon that Kintaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in ''Episode Blue when Kotaro is forced to team up with Kintaros instead of Teddy. The Kintaono is so heavy that New Den-O has a hard time using it. The ono part of the name is directly taken from the Japanese word for "axe" (斧, ono). - Momotaken= Momotaken (モモタケン, Momotaken) is a sword weapon that Momotaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in'' OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders movie. The blade of the sword resembles flames, and the blades can actually ignite. The ''ken part of the name is from the Japanese word for "sword" (剣, ken). }} New DenGasher The is modeled after a bullet train and is composed of four separate parts (Sword, Gun, Ax, and Grip) that, when not in use, are attached to the New Den-O Belt. It is the same model as Den-O's. In Strike Form, New Den-O can use the weapon in sword mode, although by preference he uses the Macheteddy most of the time. The weapon is also used by his Vega Form in a formation when the four parts are linked together in a straight line, one by one - Sword, Gun, Ax, and Grip in that order. Once complete, the New DenGasher extends itself until it reaches the size of a naginata. Full Charge New Den-O has three different finishing moves, two for his initial Strike Form. *When in Strike Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with the Macheteddy to execute the downward slash. *When in Strike Form, Full Charge to execute the Rider Kick called the . *When in Vega Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with the New DenGasher to execute the , running through the opponent while swinging the New DenGasher at him. New Den-Liner The is New Den-O's transportation system, a bullet train mainly used for traveling to other times. It is similar to the DenLiner, but is blue to match New Den-O's color scheme. Like the DenLiner, a DenBird is usually required for the train to move, though it can be substituted with an exercise bike. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kotaro Nogami is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider New Den-O, he has had several suit actors. *''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown: , *Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship: *Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy: *OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: , , Trivia *Kotaro is the only Movie Exclusive Rider in ''Den-O that isn't a villain or antihero. **He is also the first movie-exclusive Rider to have many appearances in other movies. *The way his Rider System works is similar to Zeronos's Zero Form, where his Imagin becomes a weapon for him to wield. *Kotaro shares his given name with the Showa-era Rider Kotaro Minami. *Deneb is the only Imagin that not become a weapon when he posses the New Den-O *Kamen Rider New Den-O was featured in early promotional material for Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen via reused footage of the All Riders gathering in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. Footage of All Riders from Let's Go Kamen Riders was used in the original teaser which was shown after Movie War Mega Max, which had no actual footage from Super Hero Taisen, and the first TV trailer, which made it look as if the Go-Busters were engaging All Riders. Ultimately, all the primary Riders from Ichigo to Fourze appeared, along with a handful of secondary Riders, which did not include New Den-O. Appearances *''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' (2008) *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 15, Here Comes Super Momotaros! (2009) *''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral '' (2010) *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Heroes Category:Den-O Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders from the Future Category:Contract holders